Polyphenylene ether resins are well known in the art and exhibit a desirable combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties over a wide temperature range. This combination of properties renders polyphenylene ether resins suitable for use in a broad range of applications. Often times, polyphenylene ether resins are blended with other resins in order to improve their chemical resistance, their processability and/or other properties and to increase their fields of application.
Blends of polyphenylene ether polymers with polyamides are also well known in the art. Generally, polyamides possess a good combination of strength, toughness and resistance to solvents. Blends of polyphenylene ether polymers and polyamides have been provided which exhibit good solvent resistance and high temperature resistance. Owing to the numerous applications which require the use of thermoplastic compositions exhibiting such a desirable combination of properties, it is important that blend compositions of polyphenylene ether polymer and polyamide can be formed into shaped articles by use of blow molding processes, profile extrusion processes, sheet extrusion processes, and the like.